White Emotion
by Ph.Acidity
Summary: The prequel to Equation. What do you get when you delve into the feelings, and emotions of Black and White? Stort stories about Black & White leading up to the events of Equation.Please R&R.
1. Play Time

**This is a prequel to Equation. It show Black's and White's relationship on different subjects and places in time up until the events in Equation. I suggest you read Equation first though. It's N. x Black/Touya yaoi so don't like don't read! Please enjoy this though if you're not into yaoi! Remember Black and White are not acutally paired in this story. Also has been re-revised too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon **

Play Time:

From the time Black was born him and White were excellent friends. Today is a good example of that. The two were having a friendly play date, while Hateall and Loveall were at the dentist. Black was currently over White's house playing catch in their backyard.

"So, what are you planning to do for your mother's birthday?" Black asked sweetly, tossing the ball lightly to his friend.

"I don't know," White started as she caught the ball. "I'll probably make a card… What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll probably give my mom some flowers…" Black replied.

"Flowers?" White asked she threw the ball. Black caught it but almost fell from the impact. "Get her something good like a gift card to a day at the spa or something… everyone loves that."

"… How much would that cost…?" Black asked almost silently.

"I don't know... maybe two hundred." White replied, placing her hand on her chin.

"…Two hundred dollars?..." Black choked out, tossing the ball back.

White didn't catch it, she just glanced at it. "No, blades of grass."

Black looked down. They were standing in a grassy area but how long would it take to get two hundred blades of grass? What if he lost count? Black wasn't even sure he could count that high…

"… That sounds unnecessary…"

"Well, that or your mom will hate you…" She glared at him. "Forever."

"Forever is a really long time, isn't it?" Black asked, dragging his shoe around in the dirt.

"Exceptionally long, and ,White, you shouldn't fill dear Black's head with such things." White's mom said as she walked out from inside. She walked over to Black and bent down. "She won't hate you."

"… Ok… But what should I get her?" Black asked.

"Black, you're six. She can't expect that much from you. Just try to make something nice and I'm sure she'll love it. What if I expected White, who is only one year older than you, to get a gift card to the spa for me, would that be fair?" Black shook his head and she walked back inside.

"It's still two hundred blades of grass,… if you're wondering." White said, picking up the ball.

"… um, ok…" Black replied, as he sat down and began pulling at the grass.

White walked over to him. "Why would I want my own grass? Go find something special."

Black nodded and walked home to pick up his bag. He then set off into the woods. "Where could you find something special? And two hundred of them?" Black asked himself.

Black walked a long way until he came to a clearing of flowers with black fluffs on the top.

"This is pretty special." Black said in awe. "I'll bring one to White and see if she thinks this is good enough." Black said plucking one of the flowers and walking back to White's house.

White was lying on a lawn chair and sipping lemonade when Black got back. "Oh, goodie. You're back."

"White are these special?" Black asked holding up the flower.

"Well, sort of. You just need to bring me 300 hundred of those." Black nodded, walked off, and shortly came back with 300 hundred of the flowers.

When Black returned White was in a pool Black didn't know she had. "Took you long enough. Follow me." White said as she got up and walked to the street, where she already had a sign set up. "Sell the flowers, okay?"

Black stood behind the stand and man walked up. "You're selling flowers? How childish. Well, then again you're a child… Hey you want this balloon." Black shook his head. "Are you sure?" Black nodded and the man walked away.

Loveall walked over. "Hey…., mom wanted to know where you were… Are you selling flowers? How much?"

"…One dollar…"

"Cool! I'm going to give this to my sweetheart and ask them to marry me!" Loveall said picking up a flower. He threw a dollar on the table. "Keep the change!" He yelled as he ran away towards the backyard. "Hey, White! I brought you something!"

"Go away!"

"Fine, then I'll go confess my love to Hateall then!" He yelled at her.

"You do that, lover boy."

He walked over to the stand. "Can you pretend to be my boyfriend so I can make White jealous?" Black sighed and agreed. "Yes." He said quietly.

I followed him to the backyard. "Hey, White! Check out my boyfriend!" Loveall said dragging Black to stand in front of White.

White brought down her shades. "So, you expect me to go out with a gay guy?"

"No, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual." Loveall replied.

"Whatever, he's really not your boyfriend."

"White, why can't you understand that I can make you happy?" Loveall asked.

"If you want to make me happy get Hateall to go out with me." White said. Loveall stopped smiling. "I got lover boy to stop smiling. Hooray for me. Get lost, and get back to selling those flowers." She told Loveall and Black respectively.

As you can see White liked to spend play time alone. Black sold the flowers but White used the money to buy a bigger pool and a new chair. Loveall later asked Hateall out but was found in the freezer practically dying a few minutes later. Hateall expressed that his hate for White wasn't that great and he'd take her out, just not this year or century, and it was a silent promise.

**Concludes the first chapter of this prequel. Please Review! Next chapter delves into White's reluctance to share! Her time mostly.**


	2. Sharing

**Chapter 2. Excellent, moving on. Please R&R everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

Sharing:

White did not enjoy sharing; matter of fact she hated it. So when she was told to take Black to the carnival in Nimbasa with her or she wouldn't be allowed to go, you could imagine she was very upset. She begged and pleaded but her mother would not take no for an answer. Yet, she still tried to convince her that the much younger and fearful Black would not be a good companion to take to "The most extreme set of rollercoasters ever" but her mother's mind was made up so the next day she and Black walked to the carnival.

Black, at first and at first glance, seemed thrilled to be going. He had never ventured far from home, much less Nimbasa or anything that could compare in size. However Black's mother knew of his upcoming excitement and warned White's mother and as a result they left two days in advance to make it to the carnival on time. White, not exactly excited about the prospect of escorting the now nine year old Black around, decided that she would force him to stay in the hotel room that they would be staying in for the trip or make his life hell.

They finally arrived in Nimbasa after their already what was a two day trek because Black wanted to stop in Nacrene and Castelia city. From the looks of it he wanted to stop and waste more time.

"Can we stop to get something to eat?" Black asked, pleading with not only his voice but his eyes.

"Fine." White growled, knowing Black didn't have any money.

After Black ate and White got something to cool her nerves, they headed across the city to the carnival and passed the musical canter, which was a big mistake. Black stopped in front of it and wouldn't move even though White had begun to leave him.

White didn't really notice he was gone until she got to the carnival and then she saw what looked like him standing by a stand watching, so she figured he'd be alright.

White continues on and rode most of the boring rides until she realized it was almost closing time, so she stood by the gate and waited for Black. An hour later Black still didn't appear. So she searched the city running frantically and thinking about what Black's mother would do to her for losing him.

She ran up to a child that was wearing the same attire as Black. "Black?" She asked. The child turned around but it wasn't Black. She continued searching and found Black walking away from the ice cream shop with a mysterious, green haired teen. She ran over to them.

"Black?" Black turned to face her. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was with N." He said pointing to the teen who was supposedly named N. "He's really nice and he let me see his pokemon and we went to the musical and looked at the train in Anville-"

"Excuse me, but is this your child?" N. asked White. White looked taken aback but shook her head. "Well, I'm not letting him out of my site." N. told me.

"What? Black who would you rather be with, me or N.?" White turned to where Black was.

"Up her." N. said pointing to the top of his head where Black was asleep.

"Would you mind doing me a favor." N. raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind taking care of him for the week? I won't bother you that much; just check on him time to time, and then we'll have to go to the carnival at least once so he won't tell on me." N. looked suspiciously at White but nodded. "Good, now show me where you're staying."

"Staying? Like in a hotel?" N. asked. White nodded. "Um, that one over there." N. replied and N. walked over and inside. "My room number is 329." White didn't leave though. N. showed her to the room. "You see? Now can you please go?" N. asked.

"Why are you so eager to be alone with him?" White asked.

"Why were you so eager to get rid of him?"

White paused for a moment. "What should I care what happens to him?" She asked already in the hallway.

"Whatever." N. said closing the door.

White left the hotel after reserving a room and went down to the local police station to get a background check on N. Surprisingly, he didn't have a file. Defeated and tired, White left the police station and retreated to her bed at the hotel.

…The next day…

White woke up after receiving a phone call from her mother and realizing if they wanted to talk to Black she'd be busted. Luckily, her mother didn't ask for Black, which was good because she only saw him once at breakfast and then again at noon. He was with N. both times, none the less, but N. didn't seem to have any other friends and White was beginning to wonder if leaving Black with N. was the best idea.

Around lunch time she adopted watching N. and Black do various things like visit sports center, and then the battle subway and battle institute. White had already dedicated a whole hour to watching N. that she realized she wasn't having any fun.

So she stopped watching them and went back to the carnival… but she didn't get to do anything notable until the carnival closed. As she was leaving the carnival she saw N. and Black leaving too, with Black on N.'s head like before.

"That was amazing!" Black cried out.

White rolled her eyes. While she was waiting in line for the ride that she didn't get to go on before the carnival closed for the day, she watched Black and N. get on all these kid's rides and N. seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Black.

"What do you want to do next?" N. asked.

White walked over and interrupted their conversation. "Black, I need you to call your mom."

"I already, did White." Black said turning to White.

"What did you say?" White asked.

"Well, I told her all about N.!" Black started.

"N. do you mind if I have a private conversation with Black for a little bit?" N. shook his head and picked Black up and set him on the ground. The two walked so N. wasn't in earshot. "Ok, Black what have you and N. been doing?"

"Oh, N. is such a great guy. He took me to the carnival and we rode somethings, then he went and got me a slushy, then we went and got some pizza, we spent some time sight-seeing and now were going to get a sundae." Black replied.

"Sundae, you say… I think I might join you two. Come on let's go join N." White said, leading Black back to N. "Black said you two were going to get a sundae and I wanted to come along."

N. reluctantly nodded and the three walked to the ice cream Shoppe.

…Inside…

"Aw, what a cute little family" One of the clerks said as we came up to order. "Single parent?" She asked as she turned to N.

"I'm fifteen…" N. replied. The clerk shrugged and finally decided to take our order.

"Two sundaes, me and N. can share." White replied.

"Or, me and Black can share." N. replied.

"Or, Black and I can share." White said.

"Whoever this kid is, he's lucky." The clerk said in response to White's and N.'s arguing.

"Ok, which one? Gender or how long you know a person." White asked the clerk in desperation.

"Gender." The clerk replied.

"Fine, N. you win." White said lowering her head in defeat.

"What, I do? Yes, ok two sundaes." N. told the clerk.

"Did that change anything about the order?" The clerk asked. Both White and N. shook their heads. The clerk just sighed and handed them two sundaes.

N. and White took a sundae and sat down at a table. Black followed and sat in front of N.

"Well, that's more ice cream for me." White said, when Black and N. dug into their sundae.

"And one more loss, too." N. replied.

"You know, I don't really like you. I feel like you're forcing your way into my life." White told N.

"How? By a child you don't even want to be here with? Or with the popping up everywhere."

"Ok, fine I admit I dumped Black onto you, put seriously I don't want him following him everywhere... but that changes tomorrow."

"Why? I thought you had the whole week. Tomorrow is Thursday." N. replied.

"Yeah, my mom told me to start coming back tomorrow so we can get home in time for- Wait, why am I explaining myself to you?"

"You should have told me earlier; then we could have done more." N. said looking sullen.

"Why don't you just visit him?" White grumbled as she finished off her sundae.

"Really? I can do that?" Unfortunately N. heard her.

"Sure just travel back with us and stick around for a bit and bam you know where he lives." White replied.

Black, n., and White fell asleep that night and had their separate dreams. In the morning White power walked the group home and N. stayed for most of the day and learned where Black lived. As a result N. became Black new, soon to be pedophile, best friend.

**Whew, chapter is done. Black is slightly oc as expected. He is younger after all. Then White actually seemed to care about N. getting in Black's trust bubble. Please review!**


	3. Love

**Such a wonderful time I had writing this. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon **

**If you get sick at the mention of Yaoi you probably shouldn't read this.**

Love:

Love: something everyone experiences but also something some people don't want to be the canter of. White was loved by Loveall; Black and N. loved to follow her around. She did not love that time spent together, she actually resented it. White loved Hateall but Hateall did not love White.

"What do you three want?" White asked Loveall, Black, and N. White was now twelve and did not like the prospect of two eleven year olds and a seventeen year old following her around.

"I love you White and I want your love in return." Loveall replied smiling cutely. She rolled her eyes.

"And what about you two?" White asked turning to Black and N.

"…I have nothing better to do…" Black replied.

"And I want the world to know our yaoi goodness!" N. cried out, hugging Black.

No one but N. knew what yaoi meant though… "Get off of him, you perv." White told N. as he glared at her.

"Not like you care though." N. said as he bent over to give Black a kiss on the cheek. Black pushed his head away and N. looked hurt.

"You see, he doesn't want it, so maybe you should leave him alone." White said, frowning.

"Whatever, I don't need to be here… I could always leave with Black." N. said glaring at White.

"Yeah, sure. Like his mom trusts you." White replied.

"Well, If our mom doesn't trust N. why does N. sleep over so many days? And then she lets N. babysit Black for days on end with no adult supervision and then they're always together and our mom even let N. bathe him, once and-

"L-l-loveall! Q-q-quiet!" Black said, clamping his hand over Loveall's mouth.

"Ok, so she trusts you more than she trusts me? What about it? When it comes down to it you're still a pervert. Go if you're so great and take the brats with you." White replied. "I'm going somewhere secret and I don't want them to come."

"Why should I let you go 'somewhere secret'? Loveall was originally following you around and I don't tell him what to do." N. replied, glaring fiercely.

"N., seriously go away! And take your under aged sexual partner and lover boy and get lost! I'm going to meet someone personal."

"White… what's a perv and a sexual partner?" Loveall asked.

"N. is a pervert or a person who is sexual disgusting and Black is his sexual partner or the person he touches inappropriately." White said, glaring fiercely at N.

"I am not a pervert!" N. yelled, drawing somewhat of a crowd. People of Nuvema were not used to yelling so naturally it would draw a crowd. "At least not yet…" He whispered, pouting.

"Whatever, pedophile." Loveall gave her a weird look. "Pedophile: N., a person who is sexually attracted to children." White said as she walked away.

Loveall left in the opposite direction. So Black and N. were left standing there. N. glaring at White's back until she was out of sight and Black looking around at the on-lookers. "What now N.?" Black asked his older friend.

"Not sure… let's go home." Black nodded and the two walked home.

… Later, when White got home…

White stepped on the porch and snuck into the house. It was very late so she was trying to sneak up to her room. However she was intercepted by her mom on the way past the kitchen.

"Where were you young lady?" Her mother asked.

"I was, uh-

"Never mind that! You missed Black's birthday party! He was looking for you too, and for a good while. You should be more courteous and tell us when you're going to disappear. How can you find a good man if you don't learn?" Her mother said sighing.

"Mom… Black is twelve now, and I pretty sure he's gay." White explained. "But I have a present for him though." She said putting her arms up defensively at the glare she received from her mother.

"Good, give it to him tomorrow. But right now go to bed." White nodded and went to bed.

… The next day…

Black and N. had another sleep over so when White came to give him his present and entered the room she came face to face with N. The small smile she had dropped.

"Hello, White."

"Hello, N." She motioned for N. to back up and let her in but he didn't move. She pushed him and walked in anyway. "Black, you little sleepy head, I got you a present." White said shaking Black away. Black didn't wake immediately though so she shook him fiercely. "Wake up!"

"Hey don't shake him like that!" N. said running over. "This is how you do it." He bent over, and kissed Black on the forehead. "Wake up, little one." He said, when he saw Black stir. He nodded his head towards Black when White gave him a crazy look.

"Pedophile…" She whispered. "Black I got you this." She said, handing the boy a poke ball with a small pink swirl on the red section right above the button.

Black gasped and took it from her hand. "Thanks!" He said, excited.

"You can open it inside, it's nothing _large_." He got a glare from White.

Black looked at White as if he was asking permission. She nodded. Black pressed the button on the ball a Solosis materialized on the bed. "Oh, cool a Solosis!"

"It's yours." White said smiling.

"Or it just likes you enough to listen to you." N. replied.

"Do we disagree on everything?" White asked.

N. shook his head. "We both think you should go."

"Arg, I'm leaving but that's not the reason why!" White yelled, charging out of the room.

The Solosis moved from the bed and began to explore the room as Black got dressed. "So N. what are we going to do today?" Black asked. N. shrugged. "Solosis?" What do you want to do today?" The Solosis turned and made a few gurgling noises.

'_I want to be with you…'_

"It said it wants to spend time with you. I do also, personally." N. replied. "Let's go get something to eat."

N. and Black walked down stairs, with the Solosis, and into the kitchen. They sat at the table where White, Loveall, and Black's mom were already seated.

"I see you like your present." White said as they walked in. Black nodded and took a seat next to Loveall and N. took a seat next to him.

"N…. I'm sorry about yesterday," White started.

"Your apology is accepted."

White looked as though she wanted more. "Well?"

"What?" N. asked.

"An apology, perhaps?"

"For what?" N. asked, looking genuinely curious. Black's mother handed him some orange juice and he took a sip.

"For all the times you caused me problems. Like when we went to wellspring cave to save Black-

"After you scared him in there?" N. asked taking another sip.

"And then was the time we went to Nacrene and Black got his head stuck in those between those bars, and cried for hours." White exaggerated rolling her eyes.

"You kicked him in there." N. said taking another sip.

"Then was the time he fell down into the basement and knocked the doorknob off and it took hours to get him out."

"Once, again he went down there to get something for _you_." N. said, pointing at White.

White gave N. a fierce glare. "So this is my fault?" White asked as she stood up. N. simply nodded. "OH, get over yourself! You're just too full of it to admit that part of it was your fault! You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know him."

"Well, I guess you're right but if you were a better friend I probably wouldn't know him either… and I wouldn't resent you as much." N. replied, sipping his juice.

"I actually liked you. I'm going… and Loveall," Loveall turned to look at White. "Don't follow me." She said sternly. After that she just left.

"…All of that happened to Black?..." Black's mother whispered.

"I thought you knew? Didn't I tell you?" N. asked finishing off his juice.

"You might have mentioned it…"

In truth, N. had mentioned it and on several occasions. It's not that Black's mother didn't care; it's that she was busy when she was told. White learned that day that she would never love N. or anything about him for that matter.

**White… she's right though. N. is a pedophile; he just doesn't want to admit it. Please Review!**


	4. Hate: Part 1

**Oh, the review from PositiveCharm416 mad me so terribly happy! I almost dried, because that was my first review ever. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

Hate:

Hateall hated White. That she knew, but she didn't know the extent of the hate. Hateall could feel nothing but hate so how could he possibly express anything else to White? He hated sitting down but he hated standing up just as much, he only did one or the other depending on how much he hated one at that certain time.

Loveall was the exact opposite of his triplet brother. He loved everything so how could he not love White? Black, on the other hand, the main one for that matter, the one who was always with N., she resented the boy. Why couldn't he be more like his brother, Hateall, and less emotional like his brother, Loveall? Speaking of the brat…

White stopped her tread through the wilderness to gaze at the sight now before her. N. was there with Black, alone like normal, they were having a conversation so White snuck in closer so she could hear.

"My dad doesn't want me to talk to you," N. started. Black gave him a sullen look. "He says that you're ruining my innocence and purity and crap like that." N. took a long pause. "But I'm ignoring him for the time being. I'm your friend and I'll stick by you as long as possible."

White decided to break N.'s little bubble. "Oh, the irony!" She exclaimed as she walked into the clearing her two… 'Friends' had situated themselves into. "N.'s dad says that _Black_ is ruining _his_ innocence. Apparently, someone is misinformed."

"…, leave me alone…" N. replied.

"Why the long pause? Did I disrupt your thoughts of how you were going to ask Black out?" White asked.

N. turned away, blushing, and replied a short "No."

"It's evident on your face! You were so going to ask him out!" White yelled.

Sure it was true. N. had been planning that but he didn't want White to know that, considering the age difference between him and his soon to be partner. "…Leave me alone…" N. said, slightly louder but still blushing.

"And you say you're not a pedophile! You were going to ask a twelve year old out! You're eighteen, N.!" White yelled, exaggeratingly loud.

"White,… why don't you ever leave N. alone?" Black asked, standing up for his friend.

"Hm, so you're taking his side? I see… fine, get raped! See if I care!" White growled.

"It wouldn't be considered rape." Black replied, taking N.'s hand and leading him away.

White was dumbfounded and angry. So she went to the library and looked up an article about rape.

…At the library…

"Rape is the…" White whispered. "Wait, what?" White asked, slipping from her normal whisper. She was shushed by the librarian. She nodded until she turned away but then stuck up her middle finger and rolled her eyes. "Ok… so it's just underage sex…" She whispered. White logged off the computer and exited the library. She ran into a Minun on the way to Nuvema town. She kicked it into the grass.

White had already searched Nuvema town and her house before she realized that they would probably be at Black's house. White didn't bother knocking. She just walked in the door, which just so happen to be open.

"Oh, hey, White!" Black's mother said, as she entered the house.

"Hello… did you know that N. is sexually attracted to your son?" White asked.

Black's mother gasped and White inwardly grinned. "That's wonderful!" She cried out. White let the smile she had visibly drop. "Oh, I'm so glad that Black has such wonderful men after him!" His mother exclaimed, while letting out a fan girl squeal.

White slowly backed away and up the stairs. She walked down the hallway, already thinking about the wrongs N. could be doing to Black. So when the door was locked, which it never was, she went into panic mode. "… Hey, open this door!" She yelled, banging on the door furiously. So furious that she almost accidently hit N in the face when he opened it, and she couldn't let _that_ happen, now could she?

N. lie on the floor nursing the broken nose he probably sustained. "Ah, ow… that _hurt…"_ N. whined.

White ignored him and surveyed the room. Black was holding a controller and a game was on the TV but it was paused. She looked down at N. He was holding a controller too. "Oops." White whispered.

"White! You could have broken his nose!" Black whined. He sighed. "I'm going to get some ice. Don't kill him, okay?" He said as he ran down stairs.

White watched Black disappear down the stairs before she turned back to N. She tried to play a friendly grin off. He was now in a sitting position. "Sorry…"

"Whatever… what do you want, anyway?" He asked.

"Well, pedo N. denial, I came to tell you that if you have sex with Black now it's underage sex, which is a sexual offense." White informed, wagging her finger in his face, her middle finger to be precise.

"I thought you didn't care…"

White paused. "You're right… why do I care… it's only Black…. He can take one for the good of the community… and if you always have him as a sexual outlet you'll be less likely to target other kids." White said to herself. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Fine, you can do what you want, but only with Black. I give you my permission." White stated before walking out the room.

It was almost closing time at the library and she had to hurry if she was going to get her project done.

… Fifteen minutes later…

A hand was put onto the shoulder of White and she _hated _that. She slowly turned her head to emphasize how mad she was. It was the librarian.

"Closing time." The librarian told her.

White glanced at her project that was not done and due tomorrow. She glared at the librarian until she took her hand from White's shoulder. "… Fine…" White said packing up and leaving. White would just skip school and finish the project.

… The next day…

Black woke up to the site of N. and White playing chess in his room. He sat and examined the board. White had just her king and queen but N. had all of his special pieces and he had already set White up.

"Check." He told her, grinning evilly. White realized what he had done and she frowned.

She growled and took the interfering Bisharp with her pink Jellicent. And N. took her pink Jellicent with his.

"Check." He replied.

White rolled her eyes and moved her Blue Jellicent.

He moved his Crustle. "Checkmate." he declared. White flipped the board. "Calm down White. It's only a game."

"I knew it! Ever since you moved that Pawniard…" White replied growling.

"That was the first move I made."

"Whatever! I'm leaving and this changes nothing!" White yelled, leaving N. to pick up the pieces.

"What is she so revved up about?" Black asked.

"Oh, nothing… just a bet."

Black tried to get as much information out of N. about the bet but N. wasn't talking. He knew not to go to White because White _hated _talking to him and she _hated_ his voice. Black learned one thing that day though; That White could have won.

_To be continued… _

**This is my first story in third person. It's kind of easy to do but I have to sometime go back and change I's to Black's or White's. White cared about Black in this little chapter, but she has come to a resolution…**


	5. Hate: Part 2

**Hrm,hrm last chapter. Hope you enjoyed thus far. After this I'll begin working on the final chapter of Equation. Then I'll try to take a break from writing. Please R&R though. Mentions of lemon but not in detail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**This chapter is mostly about N. so beware!**

Hate: Part 2

N. felt horrible. He hated the feeling he had, but he loved it at the same time. He hated how White would berate him until he felt like crying, and how, if N. wasn't there, she would do it to Black. He hated that he had to go. The truth was that N.'s father wanted him to come back to the castle. It was partially due to the fact that he hadn't listened to him.

N. knew that if he didn't go his father would come for him and while that could be good, it could also be bad. So N. decided that he would try to make this as painless as it had to be…

"Black, I have to go." N. said. Black turned to him, surprise written all over his face. Solosis perked up at its friend's sudden movements. Ever since they met, N. had never left Black in such a manner. It was always 'I need to go because it's late' type leaving. "I have to go home. I don't know for how long but I know I have to leave today so I want to spend this time with you, okay?"

Black nodded. He was already used to spending time with N. He did it every day after all. "What do you want to do then?" Black asked.

"I don't know. We can always go exploring the mountains or we can go to Nacrene city or we could-

"Ugh, great. Pedo is still here." White rudely interrupted.

N. turned to look at her, glaring fiercely. "What do you want?"

"Oh, me? I overheard you and went to go get you a 'get lost' gift." White replied tossing N. a package.

N. opened it. Inside was a card and a ration bar. "…A ration bar?" N. asked.

"Oh, I thought all the homeless kids ate them. Oh, well…" N. just glared at her.

N. looked at the card. It read: _'No one loves you, and you make my life blue. So since nobody loves you, you should commit suicide to.' _in White's handwriting.

"That isn't funny, White!" Black said, in response to the card.

"That isn't funny, White!" White mocked. "Oh, shut up… I'm just kidding."

Black and N. both stood up and glared at White, while Solosis did the same.

"Calm down! Seriously, it was a joke!" White 'apologized', scratching the back of her neck and backing up.

"That's how I know you're lying. You always scratch your neck when you lie… you should just go." Black told White. White gratefully obliged.

However, as she walked away, she began scheming.

"Let's go to the abandoned mine." N. suggested, satisfied with the distance White just put in-between him and her. Black nodded and the three went off to the abandoned mine.

White had already gone off to the store to buy dynamite.

"Hey N. where did you get that pickaxe from?" Black asked N.

"… Nowhere…"

"Solo. Sis so sis!" _'Yeah, nowhere…' _Solosis cried.

"Why would you need a pickaxe anyway?" Black, asked turning his attention from Solosis. A loud crack rang out from the entrance of the mine. "Sounds like an explosion…"

N. began to walk through the mine towards the entrance. He stopped at a corner, looked down it, and motioned for Black to follow. The two didn't have to walk all the way back to realize that the entrance was closed off.

"What the… were trapped…" Black said slowly. N. looked around and walked back to where they left Solosis. Black followed him. "What are we going to do?" Black asked N.

"Well, you're mom knows were here, my dad knows that I like to be with you. So, that will inevitable lead him to your mom, which will lead him here. He'll get us out or someone will get help so in the meantime I think we should make this place as inhabitable as possible.

Black nodded and sat down. N. got tired pretty quickly with standing up so he sat down. "Well, Solosis shouldn't have to suffer… return." Black said as Solosis disappear into the red and white sphere know as a poke ball.

After that, things got quiet and stayed that way for hours, or what seemed like hours because neither of the two had a clock. N. broke the silence.

"Cannibalism sounds pretty good right about now." N. said, eyeing black weirdly. Black looked worried. Sure, N. liked to joke but never about such serious things. "I could just eat you up." N. said, slowly crawling closer to back.

… Meanwhile, outside the mine…

White was having a good time. She made herself some sandwiches and was listening to everything that was going on inside the mine with a radio.

"_Cannibalism sounds pretty good right about now." _ White rolled her eyes. N. would never eat the love of his life. _"I could just eat you up."_ White rolled her eyes at that, but quickly realized the suggestive meaning. She tried to ignore it but she knew what was coming.

"_N…. that's a little close… Ah don't touch me there… at least not now…" _White was blushing madly and she just dropped her sandwich. She heard someone coming so she tried to turn the radio off, but couldn't. So she banged it on the rocks that closed off the entrance and eventually ended up jumping on the thing.

A man with green haired appeared from the brush. "Hello, my name is Ghetsis, I'm looking for N."

"Haven't seen him." White quickly replied.

"_Ah! That's it… it fit…" _

Ghetsis looked awestruck. "…Is that him?" He asked slowly. White gave a friendly grin and nodded. "Where is he?" Ghetsis asked angrily. White pointed at the pile of rocks and wondered if he got the message. Ghetsis extracted a poke ball. "Move inferior child. I shall handle this."

… On the inside…

N. and Black were done with their dirty little deed and Black was pulling back up his pants while zipped his fly. Another loud explosion could be heard. "N.! Where are you?" Ghetsis appeared around the corner glaring. "Damn N. could have at least done it with a girl." He said rudely as White caught up with him.

"Wow, that Hydreigon is powerful… Where did you get it?" White asked panting.

"N. it's time to go." Ghetsis said bluntly.

"I don't want to…" N. whined. Ghetsis glared at him and N. gave N. "Fine…" N. replied following Ghetsis out of the cave.

"Well, that was interesting." White said turning to Black. "What do you want to play? Now there's no one to get in my way." She said with an evil grin. Black cringed.

White returned to her old ways of bullying Black. She got more extreme though, using most of the tactics she used on N. it overwhelmed Black…

The end?

**Not much more to be said. Review though! Last chapter, but i am willing to futher explain topics of this story in updates, like the times when Black got stuck, but i need to know if i should first.**


	6. Fear

**I am a writer… writers write… my life would be boring if I couldn't write… I have no life besides writing. Next chapter, hope you R&R and above all enjoy!**

Fear:

There were not many things Black feared. Black didn't fear being alone all too much, so he couldn't understand the pulling feeling he got when he was alone, as if something bad was to come. He tried to ignore it but sometimes his paranoia, much like now, got the better of him.

He had left Solosis at the daycare earlier, at the request of White, because he apparently wasn't 'qualified' to train it in the wild. So in fact he was truly alone. Maybe Black didn't fear being alone, maybe… just maybe, he feared being without N.

"Hey, Blackberry." White greeted, using the pet name she adopted after N. left.

Black turned to White, who was holding a poke ball. "Hey, W-w-white." Black stuttered, inwardly cursing himself. Ever since N. had left Black's nervousness had taken on a whole new level.

White sighed. "Still stuttering? How about a battle, Blackberry?" She asked tossing up the poke ball she was holding. "Or are you still mourning the loss of your Pedo friend."

"…W-white, I l-left S-Solosis at t-the daycare c-center…" Black replied.

"Sure… let me guess... I told you to leave him there?" White asked. Black nodded. "Fine, while you lie on me, I'll help you mourn your friend." White whispered, drawing close. Black took a step backwards. White stood up straight again and gave Black her best smile. "You know what always cheers me up?"

"W-w-what?" Black asked.

White kicked Black in the chest, causing him to fall over into a puddle that was conveniently placed there. "Putting you down." She replied, harshly as she turned Black into a human bridge,walked across him, and into the forest.

Black stood up and tried to clean himself off the best he could but he was now wet and it was chilly outside. Black glanced around, but realized the closest place was home, which was a twenty five minute walk. Black heard the clouds rumbled and glanced up. The clouds didn't appear to be pitying him either so he should hurry home.

Black took off in a run but was tripped and then ripped from the earth and left to hang in the trees by his ankle. Black knew there were poachers in this part of the forest but to leave a trap? He once heard that they didn't come back to check them for_ days_. Black knew for a fact that White, who he could hear coming, would not let him down or make any attempts to help him.

White walked upon the scene and there was nothing evident on her face but pure… _enjoyment._

White fell to her knees with laughter. After she braced herself she let out a few more laughs before she abruptly stopped. "You got stuck?" She asked, rhetorically. Black nodded anyway. "Wrong, you're trapped not stuck, stupid." She replied, before walking off. "Get your language in check and I'll help you." She yelled, while disappearing into the horizon.

"W-w-white!" Black yelled, as he started to cry. "P-please c-come back!" When she didn't come back Black just resorted to crying and trying to get a finger to touch the ground. Black knew there was no hope and from what he's read, the area around the rope is going to get itchy and red, and Black knows there is no possible way he can reach it.

Black felt his vision fade slightly and remembered that blood rushes to the head…

…Two hours later…

Black woke up when an acorn bounced off his chin. He looked upwards at his body. His shirt was now in the way and it wouldn't stay up, he passed out with his leg in an awkward position so it hurt, and his ankle had begun to get red.

Black heard footsteps though. "W-w-white? Is t-that y-you?" Black yelled at the top of his lungs. The footsteps picked up their pace and were accompanied by a voice.

"Black! It's me N.!" N. yelled running in front of Black. "What happened?" N. asked, as he began to work on getting Black loose.

"I g-got t-trapped and W-white wouldn't h-help me!" Black cried, as he let some tears fall. "And n-now I h-have to pee!"

Suddenly the tree branch snapped upwards and Black felt himself touch earth for the first time in three hours. He jumped up and gave N. a kiss and a hug, drawing a blush from N.

"T-thanks for s-saving me." Black said through the hug.

"How cute." Both Black and N. turned; it was of course, White. "Boy gets trapped, boy cries for help, pedophile saves boy, boy hugs pedo, and they have sweet, passionate sex in the woods.

"What do you want?" N. asked.

"Nothing… just wanted to know why you were back and wanted to know why you would ruin the fun." White replied.

"What fun?" N. asked, giving White a questioning look.

"Oh, Black was never supposed to get down." Black and N. looked confused, so White continued. "You were supposed to molest him while he was hanging up! It eliminates both legs and his shirt will already be falling down so he'll use both hands and have his chest exposed or use only one hand and have his chest covered. Either way it's easier for you."

"And you call me a pervert…" N. replied.

"How am I a pervert when you were thinking it first?" White asked.

"I wasn't thinking that." N. responded.

"Whatever, pedo N. denial. I'm going." White said, as she left.

"I don't like that girl." N. said when he was sure White was long gone. "Come on. Let's get you home."

…At Black's house…

"Oh, hey N. How have you been?" Black's mother asked when Black, N., and Solosis, who was picked up on the way home, walked through the door. "Oh, what happened to Black?"

"I was trapped in one of those poacher traps, but N. came and saved me." Black replied.

"Oh, thanks N. Come on Black. Let's get you cleaned up…" Black mother said, ushering Black into the kitchen.

N. felt slightly more heroic that day and Black realized that gravity isn't always your best friend. White learned that there is more than one way to skin a cat. N. learned of the origin of the stutter and decided to help his brown haired friend…

**Ha, that was fun. I'm working on something new, too! It's like this story as far as the characters, rating and pairings but other than that it's unrelated. I will let you all know when it's posted though!**


	7. Pity

**Wahoo! Next chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been meditating on this chapter. Enjoy and Please R&R! **

Pity:

White did not pity N. She didn't pity Black either. She made them who they are, in fact without her there wouldn't even be a Black and N. She made them, crafted and created, and this is how they show respect? Running around leaving her to do things by herself.

White continued walking despite all the factors that said she should stop. It was dark out, that was one. She was also in the bad side of town, a very important factor. But last but not least, she was by _that meadow. _She hated it with its Black flowers that couldn't sell for a dime. They were supposedly super rare but there are thousands of them; what's so rare about that?

White rolled her eyes in disgust for the meadow. She wished she had a flame-thrower. Then she could drag N. and Black to the meadow and burn them along with it.

White decided that that was enough homicidal thoughts for today and continued walking.

A man walked out in front of her.

"Oh, great. It's a pederast." White whispered, cursing herself for not hurrying home.

"What was that?" The man asked as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Never mind, just hand over what's in the bag and nobody gets hurt."

"Ok, when you say nobody gets hurt do you- Hey! Come back with my bag, you Jackass!" White yelled after the man, who had just run off with her bag.

White inwardly vowed to kill him and ran to Black's house.

When she arrived, she bust through the front door and ran up to Black's room and completely forgot to knock… wait, she never knocks…

"Hey, Black, N.,… oh" White walked in on Black on the bed with N. over him and they were making out.

N. broke the kiss. "Don't you ever knock?" He asked.

"You weren't doing anything that serious…" N. gave her a look as to me 'Well, what do you want?'. White stood there smiling and unmoving until both Black and N, got off the bed. "I need your help."

After that White ran outside and Black and N. were forced to follow. "Ok, this bag was stolen from me and I want you two to get it back." Neither Black nor N. moved. They just stood, staring at White.

"You don't expect us to go alone, do you?" N. asked, clearly unhappy about White busting in on them.

White sighed and 'led' them through the woods. They stopped just outside of a makeshift camp, where they hid in the bushes.

"So, let me get this straight. A bag was stolen from you?" N. asked.

"Ugh, why am I even out here."

N. glared at White. "Well, excuse me! But you asked us for help!" N. yelled, as White just looked at him.

"S-s-so what's-s-s the plan, guys-s-s?" Black asked, emphasizing his S's because of his stutter.

"Omg! Shut up, Black, or they'll here you!" White said, exceedingly loud.

"You're the one that's-s-s yelling." He replied.

"Yeah, but they can hear your S's!" White yelled at Black.

"A plan anyone?" N. asked.

White began to shake her head. "Oh, I've got it!" N. and Black watched as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Black, come here." Black walked over to her and she pushed him through the pushes. "Hey! Hey, pederasts!" She yelled, grabbing the attention of the camp. "It's a little boy!" She yelled. "You better run." White whispered to Black. Black took off into the woods and the camp cleared out after him.

"White! Now look what you've done! Think about what they're going to do to Black." N. asked.

"Same things you do, of course." White replied and N. went pale before he ran after Black and his new found admirers.

Why would White do that? Black's stutter is probably going to get worse to. N. tried to focus as he stopped and listened. He ran in the direction of what sounded like footsteps. He ran up to a horrible site of Black backed against a tree and the campers closing in on him.

N. ran into the middle of the circle to stand in front of Black. "Back off." He growled. "He's mine." he added. Some backed up but most just stopped.

"And how old are you?" The man who had originally stole the bag form White asked.

"…18…" N. replied.

"Exactly." The man said. "What give you the right to be with him but not us?"

"We… love each other." N. said, turning to Black for reassurance. Black just nodded and wrapped his arms around N.'s waste.

"Awww, how cute." White said from her perch in a nearby tree. "I'll take it from her boys." She said, as the campers cleared out. She jumped out of her post.

"Wait… did you set us up?" N. asked.

"Maybe…" White replied.

"You used them! And now you're planning something cruel." N. retorted.

"N. don't you need to be at training with your father?" White asked, kindly.

"… Yes, but I'm taking Black with me!" N. yelled as he walked off, dragging Black too.

… Ten minutes later…

"He can't be here." Ghetsis told N.

"Please Ghetsis. White is after him, and I'm the only one who can protect him." N. whined.

"Oh, White you should ask her out; I kind of like her." Ghetsis replied.

"Why would I want to go out with _that_?"

"Why would _you_ want to go out with _that_?" Ghetsis asked motioning to Black. Black just glared. "Anyway, I don't understand your choices. For one why would you choice a boy over a girl. Then is the fact that White is way better looking than that shaggy, brown haired dog you call a boyfriend. Then what are you going to squeeze? You can't forget about the squeezing!" The sages began to laugh but quietly.

N. rolled his eyes. "I love Black and him being a boy just makes it that better; He isn't a shaggy, brown haired dog, once again, for the record, he's a boy; And there's something else I can squeeze." N. said, crossing his arms.

"N-n-n!" Black whined, pushing the person in question playfully.

"Then there's that stutter. I hate it, personally and wish he wouldn't talk. He's gay and has a Solosis which further proves the fact and I saw him petting a Minun, a _Minun,_ N.! Talk about feminine!" Ghetsis yelled, while the sage's laughs finally became audible. Ghetsis glared at them and they quieted themselves. "What do you have to say about this Black?"

"I-I really l-love N-n too; and I l-like t-that he c-chose m-me." Black stutter, blushing at how he made such simple mistakes in front of N.'s father.

Ghetsis sighed. "Fine, well skip it for today but next time no exceptions and no boyfriends!" Ghetsis yelled at the two as he pushed them outside.

White was standing outside. "So why didn't you pick me?" She asked N.

"I don't like you and I might even hate you." N. replied.

"Aww, you know you like my friends." White said playing with her 'Friends'.

"I don't like your breasts either." N. replied, walking away with Black.

"Don't be like that!" White yelled after that before she ran after them. They were headed home so White had to catch them before they made it inside. When White caught up N. had the door unlocked and they were walking in the house, so White paused and they slammed the door in her face when she made a move to go inside. "Hey, I get lonely sometimes and if you're looking for fun come find me!" White yelled, through the closed door.

N. opened the door and poked his head out. "If I'm looking for fun I've got Black." He replied, before closing the door.

… **White, White, White why? And Ghetsis, always talking about the gay people in your life. Why? Please R&R! Thanks for reading. Oh, and by the way microsoft is halarious! It was going to send these lines to the company because it marked them as incorrect but i ignored them. Most(if not all) are from when i was writing Equation. The way they were lined up made it so that they had super suggestive meanings and when you read them you'd think that who ever wrote it was a sexual jokes master.**


	8. Love:Part 2

**Love returns in part two! The ages have been reset again, but more about that in the chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter is really Yaoiy so beware if you dislike (No lemon though! Lime, I guess…?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but I do own Don Bomb von, Techno, and Menos…**

Love: Part 2

Black was feeling good today. He had just realized that his birthday was only one month away; he was soon going to be Twelve! He was so happy he could almost kiss N.!... Wait, when had he started to think of N. in such a way? N. was eighteen to Black's eleven. Now that he thought about it, Black thought of N. like that a lot.

Black turned to N., who was walking next to him on their trek home. N. caught Black's glance and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" N. asked, and when Black shook his head N. just turned back to the road. Black did also but continued to look at N. out of the corner of his eye.

N. pretended not to notice, but he knew Black was staring at him. N. had a little something planed for his younger friend.

N. pushed Black lightly and began running towards Black's house, knowing fully that it had rained earlier and that Black would run after him and… eventually slip. N. walked back to the spot Black had fell. "Are you okay?" N. asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Black was covered in mud and desperately needed a bath. "I'm fine. I just slipped." Black replied, wiping some mud from his face.

"Well, let's get you clean then." N. replied, dragging Black by the hand, through the door and into the bathroom. He sat Black on the toilet, seat down of course, and started the bath. N. turned around to see Black in just underwear. N. could feel blood rushing, not to his face but a place much lower… so he made up an excuse to get away, for the moment that is. "Um, the tub is almost full, so when it is just turn it off and get in; I'm going to get some soap." N. said, fleeing.

N. sat on Black's bed. N. almost had a heart attack in there, seeing Black so close to nudity. He should go back now. N. wouldn't be surprised if the tub wasn't full because it was very large and could probably fit about four adults…

N. returned to the bathroom with a bar of soap and a towel that he planned to never remove from its spot in front of his crotch. Black was already in the tub. The water was clear so N. just dumped some bubble bath in so he wouldn't want to stare the whole time.

Black was overjoyed at the addition of bubble bath and splashed playfully in the water. The water was still clear, so N. dumped the bottle onto Black.

N. had to bite his lip at the image. Black was now covered in the clear, oily liquid. He was still a bit dirty, but that didn't stop the overwhelming feeling N. got staring at his naked and now 'oiled' torso.

N. didn't want to do anything he would regret, so he scrubbed Black clean with his eyes closed. For the most part his plan was working until he brushed over one of Black's nipples. Black let out a clenched sound and N. tried to ignore it.

N. finally felt that it was safe to open his eyes, so he did and he saw that the tub was now filled with bubbles, which Black was trying to get rid of by splashing water on them.

N. trusted that Black had washed his legs but asked him anyway, and when Black said no he practically went into panic mode.

N. began physically crying because he realized that he probably wasn't going to make it through this with Black still a virgin. Black didn't notice his friend's crying so N. just slipped his hands under the water and grasped Black and told him to sit still. Black complied and N. began to wash Black's legs, through the water, none the less.

N. knew that if Black didn't wash his legs he didn't wash anything else so he would have to do it. N. slipped his hands over Black's immature penis and was surprised when Black made no reaction. He slowly rubbed it clean while Black sat silently, unmoving.

After that N. felt brave so he slipped a finger into Black's entrance and Black squirmed a little but didn't do much else. N. withdrew his finger, satisfied with the reaction, and told Black that he was going to get a _clean _towel not that the one he had was dirty or anything.

N. decided not to go back to the bathroom, for fear of what he might do.

**Chapter 8 is done. Not very long (to me) but still okay. Maybe now I can come up with better chapter ideas. R&R! And I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Hate:Part 3

**Inspiration!** **Chapter 9 is here! Finally chappy, for this saga.**

**Warning: Yaoi don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Black didn't hate Ghetsis. He hated some of his actions and words, yes, but not Ghetsis himself. N. hated White. Fully hated her; her very being was what he despised. Ghetsis had invited her and them to this 'family' dinner for no reason. N. and White had been exchanging glares across the table since the dinner started.

"I've heard they're trying to legalize gay marriage." White said, talking with her mouth full.

"Oh, Arcues no! Why do they need to get married?" Ghetsis whined,… until he noticed the pair across the table. Black glared at him. "What are you glaring at?" Ghetsis asked Black rudely.

"A man that is better than him." White put in for Black.

N. glared at White. "Black is perfectly fine, and I think he is better mannered than the both of you." N. replied, chewing angrily.

"Well I think gays shouldn't get married and that's my opinion, which I am in-titled to." White replied, sticking up her nose.

"I agree… What do you two think?" Ghetsis asked, trying to involve the other two in the conversation.

"I think it should be okay for, _us" _Black said angrily, motioning to N. and himself. "To get married. So yes, it should be legalized." Black ended.

"That's nice, but I don't care what you think." White replied, shoving some meatloaf in her mouth.

Black glared at her. "Hypocrite…" He whispered.

"How am I a hypocrite? You think it's okay, and I respect that but at the same time I don't care. That isn't being a hypocrite." White replied standing up.

"Sit down, White! And Black, please try to make this enjoyable." Ghetsis said to the two.

"What has he done and what exactly are you trying to make enjoyable?" N. asked.

"This dinner." Ghetsis said bluntly. N. let out a quiet 'oh'.

The four finished eating but continued to sit, waiting for dessert.

"So w-what's for d-dessert?" Black asked, politely.

"And I thought the stutter was gone." Ghetsis commented, letting his head hit the table.

"It only stops when I-I g-get angry." Black replied, quietly.

"Then you can control it." White added.

"W-what? How?" Black asked.

"Stay angry, simpleton." Ghetsis said, bring his head up. N. lowered his eyes at him and Black did the same.

"And why w-would I w-want to d-do that, Ghetsis?" Black asked, slightly glaring.

"That's Mr. Harmonia to your gay ass." Ghetsis replied, glaring back and pointing.

N. was about to say something but Black stopped him. "Having sex with your son does make me gay, doesn't it?" Black asked, crossing his arms and turning away from Ghetsis. "Again," He added, eyeing Ghetsis. N. mentally face palmed.

"You two did it again?" Ghetsis asked, looking completely surprised. "I knew it; you should have never gone back!" Ghetsis said angrily, while glaring at N.

"Whoa, N. You truly are a pedophile." White commented, spinning her fork in her fingers.

"What type of sex?" Ghetsis asked, placing his head in his hand.

"Which time?" N. and Black asked in unison.

Ghetsis looked surprise. "Them all and tell me the type and how many times." N. and Black turned to each other and the two tried to decide how many times they had actually 'done it'. Ghetsis raised an eyebrow.

"Once anal… wait twice anal, three times oral, and there was some fondling and rubbing at some other times…" N. replied, while Black nodded his approval of the number. White and Ghetsis's jaw dropped.

"I'm still a virgin…" White whispered, lowering her head in 'shame'.

"I only got lucky with your mother once…" Ghetsis whispered, coping White's actions.

"T-that's quite sa-

"Ha got your ass! I'm an anal virgin, dumbass!" White yelled, beginning to laugh and almost falling out the chair. Black expression was unchanged.

"And we only did anal once! Slow, you believed me! Your gay ass." Ghetsis added, cracking up himself. Black was now half glaring. "Oh, dessert is here." Ghetsis said, as some servant walked in and placed on the table.

"MMMM, R-red velvet." Black said to himself, licking his lips.

"Ha, ha, ha! You eat cake with that mouth?" White asked, laughing so much that she fell out of her chair.

"Are you really proud of your sexual accomplishment, Black?" Ghetsis asked, joining white on the floor, also laughing.

"W-wha?" Black turned to N. who was blushing and the blush only deepened when Black looked at him. N. turned away. "?"

"His hands, stupid." Ghetsis said, as he and White got back in their seat.

Black glanced at N. hands, which were in his laps. "N.?" Black asked, as he moved his hands out of the way revealing his erection. N. began to cry out of embarrassment. "Oh, N." Black said, pulling N. into a hug.

"It isn't funny anymore." Ghetsis said, just looking at the two.

"He cries out of… embarrassment?" White asked, continuing with her laughter. "How do you two have sex?" White asked, getting Ghetsis to giggle again.

N. had stopped crying. "Shut up. It isn't funny." N. said, glaring at White and Ghetsis.

White and Ghetsis turned to each other a burst out with laughter.

**La la la la la, singing:**

Black stood up and grabbed N. up two while White and Ghetsis just looked on. "_Look inside_," Black started. "_Look inside your tiny mind and look a bit harder_," Black started to sing as N. joined in. "_Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor; so you say it's not okay to be gay, well I think you're just evil!_" The two sang together.

"_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_." Black whisper sang.

N. joined back in_." You're point of view is medieval; Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much, cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch_!" They sang pointing at Ghetsis.

"_Fuck you, fuck you very, very much, cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late, so please don't stay in touch_!" they sang pointing at White.

"_Do you get, do you get a little kick out of being small-minded? You want to be like your father, it's approval your after; well, that's not how you find it_." Black sang, pointing at no one in particular.

"_Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful, cause there's a hole where your soul should be, you're losing control of it, and it's really distasteful_." Black sang, pointing at White.

"_Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much, cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch_!" Both Black and N. sang, pointing at Ghetsis.

"_Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much, cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late so please don't stay in touch_!" They sang, pointing at White.

N. sang a chorus of 'F.u's'

"_You say, you think that we need to go to war Well, you're already in one; cause it's people like you that need to get sued! No-one wants your opinion_." N. sang pointing at Ghetsis. N. and Black walked into the main entrance and White and Ghetsis followed.

"_Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much, cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch_!" Both Black and N. sang, pointing at Ghetsis.

"_Fuck you, Fuck you very, very much, cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late so please don't stay in touch_!" Both Black and N. sang in unison.

N. and Black sang a chorus of 'Fuck you's' as they walked out the door and into the bright, vibrant, and orange sunset.

**Credit to lily Allen for her song 'F*ck You' sorry for typing it this way but it didn't apply in any other way. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, and maybe listen to Lily's song while you read this! **


	10. Love:Part 3

**Ew, Love. The last time I made one of these chapters… oh, poor N. I heard some of you thought I was done. Well, I'm not! Please R&R, and above all enjoy!**

Black sat in class, trying to do his classwork but it was so hard for him. Black sat there staring at the paper wondering what could possibly be the answers. Black didn't know Spanish and he would probably never learn. He was already on the verge of crying from being on the verge failure. Black wouldn't even be here if N. didn't have to work. He looked up at the room as if it held the answers, when he received a text. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out and held it in front of his face, completely ignoring the fact that phones were not allowed during class.

_Black, you have my hat, don't you? From: N._

Black reached up and patted the object that was resting on his head. It was hat shaped, for the most part, and it fit his head pretty well so it had to be his.

…?

N. sat, typing. He didn't hate his job, he enjoyed it a bit. One thing he loved about it was that he could sit all day and barely move and his boss wouldn't get mad if he decided to get a snack. Speaking of which, he was eating a doughnut from a box of a dozen right now, when someone walked into his cubicle.

"Hey, N.! My main man." N. didn't bother turning around because he already knew who it was.

"What do you want, Joe from packaging?" N. asked, somewhat rudely.

"Dude! I have a nose and it smells doughnuts!" Joe 'said' cheerfully.

N. eyed Joe and then looked his doughnuts and then returned to staring at Joe, who was smiling. "No." He said bluntly and Joe's smile dropped.

"…Bye." Joe replied, before leaving.

His phone rang, so he picked it up. He had received a text from Black.

_Nope! From: Black_

No? Then where was N.'s hat? He just sat through what was practically a whole day and got made fun of because of his hair, which was especially pointy because Black had put accidentally spilled super glue on it. That and the fact that N. was sleeping with his head hanging of the couch, caused a seriously sharp point at the topthat vaguely looked like a horn.

"So…?" N. started.

…A few hours later…

The bell had just rung so Black was headed to meet up with N. so they could walk home. Black walked over to a N. that looked generally pissed off.

"Hey,N.!... N.?" Black asked. N. grasped the bill of his hat. "N., that's my hat…" Black said as N. took the hat revealing that it actually was N.'s. N. Placed his hat on his head, creating a point in it. "…Oh…"

"Let's just go." N. replied.

"Ok…"

And the two walked off home.

**Still not done!**

N. was looking through the fridge for something that appeared to be edible. "…There's nothing to eat." He finally replied, to Black's earlier question of 'what's for dinner'.

"That's okay, I'll make pana-cakeys!" Black responded cheerfully, using the nickname his mother had given pancakes.

"… No." N. remembered the last time Black made 'Pana-cakeys' he had burned them and horribly but that wasn't entirely his fault…

"I've got syrup!" Black yelled, from his bedroom.

N. didn't really want Black to make pancakes but he was hungry… and Black had a habit of dumping things on his head. "…,Fine." He said, while blushing.

"Move N., professional pancake maker coming through." Black monotoned, as he and N. exchanged places with Black now in front of the stove top and N. seated in a seat. "For pancakes we need: Bowl, water, and pancake mix… What type of pancakes do you want?"

"…,…,… Peach?" N. asked a long pause.

"We don't have any peaches, silly! I'll just make them plain." Black replied as N. face palmed.

… A few minutes later…

Black was now sitting, well standing in a stupid position. He was 'standing' so that the only his eyes and everything above that was visible, to the… pancakes.

Black had been doing this since the pancakes were done and hadn't let N. get one. So N., as hungry as he was, was forced to sit and watch Black stare at pancakes.

N. began to drum his fingers on the table to hurry time up…

**Chapter end. This was an exert from one of my comics, so if it seems different that's why. From now on all chapter's will be related, (like chapter 11 links directly to chapter 12 not 14 or 13). Hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!**


	11. StarStruck Valentine's Day

**Wahoo! V's Day! Note: I pronounce Touya, Toy-Toya, so that's where the nickname Toy-toy comes from. I barely missed my deadline with this one. I made this the day of! Please enjoy and R&R!**

Valentine's Day

Today was Valentine's Day. Black did not particularly like Valentine's Day. He didn't have a problem with it but he had never had a valentine so he couldn't relate to the day.

He had never received anything on Valentine's Day either. Black was always seen as strange by other people so that was probably the reason for never receiving anything, especially not the traditional Star.

"Why are you looking so down?" N., who had just entered the room, asked.

"I don't think I will receive a Star today…" Black answered, looking downcast.

N. blinked a bit before sitting down on the couch beside Black. "What are Stars? I mean, not stars in space, but the Stars people give to each other."

"Well…" Black started. "You know how all the other regions give heart-shaped things, right?" N. nodded. "Well, we give Stars."

"Unova gives Stars?" N. asked, sounding curious. Black nodded. N. got up and left, leaving Black to his thoughts.

Even though Black wouldn't receive a star he could still find a potential valentine to give one to. So Black set out to find White, who even though she was rude at times, she had the best advice for 'love'.

Black found White outside in her front yard doing cart wheels.

"Hey, White!" Black called sweetly, as he walked up, giving her the signature call of 'nicety'.

White stopped cartwheeling and just looked at Black because she didn't want to be rude.

"I want some advice…" Black responded to the glance, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke.

"…Love advice…" White asked.

"Yes" Black responded, nodding.

"Oh, goodie! My knowledge is finally of use!" White replied, jumping up and down with joy. "So…, I guess you want a valentine, right?" Black nodded. "Goodie! I can help you my twelve year old friend! Ok, let's go find someone you can practice on"

White began to walk off and Black followed. After much searching they could find no better person to practice with than Barry, one of Black's newer friends from Sinnoh.

"Ok, walk over to Barry, and greet him. Start a conversation and as you talk inch closer to him but at the same time remember to touch him often."

Black walked over to Barry, who was playing with a jar, attempting to get it open.

Black stood watching Barry for a moment before offering to help. Barry gave him the jar but Black couldn't open it so he gave it back to Barry who opened it. "I weakened it for you." Black said, as he playfully hit Barry on the shoulder.

Barry stared at the arm that Black had just hit. "Toy-toy?" Barry asked to get Black's attention."…Do you want to have sex?..."

Black turned tail and walked back over to White to consult with her.

"What happened?" White asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to have sex…" Black replied, with a straight face.

"Oh…" White began. "Wait… do you?..."

"No, … well not with him." Black responded as White stopped smiling. Black picked up on her cue. "Or you either!" He added, glaring but promptly stopping.

"Yeah, you're gay. Just stay that way." White replied walking off again. Black ignored her comment but followed.

"So where are we going?" Black asked, speeding up to match White's pace. They stopped and in the distance Black could see N. "N.?"

"Yes, Pedophile N. denial is who I was looking for. He's the only one who responds correctly to your advances." After speaking her part White stood there staring at Black. "Well?" Black turned to her. She frowned. "Go!" White said loudly, pushing Black.

Black slowly walked over to N., who seemed to be assembling a Star. Black suddenly felt bad about not having a Valentine. He turned back to White and she gave a smile and thumbs up for reassurance.

"Hey, N. what are you doing?" Black asked, N.

"…Making a Star… but it is very hard. I haven't done it in sometime." N. replied, fumbling around.

Although Black had never made a Star for someone he knew how to expertly craft one for his mom had taught him and his brothers. N. was making his out of index cards and staples, which were traditionally how Stars were made. "Here, I'll show you." Black said, taking the stapler from N. and changing five index cards into a Star.

"That's interesting. I guess it's not that hard. Thanks by the way." N. replied, never taking his eyes off the Star.

Black muttered a 'You're welcome' and a 'good bye' and walked off feeling a whole new level of emotion.

Black wasn't sad, per say, well, maybe he was sad. Sad that N. had a valentine but he didn't and that he wouldn't receive a star this year. He decided to talk to Loveall. He knew everything about love; he was the embodiment of Black's love after all.

Black found Loveall in their bedroom looking at what resembled a porn magazine.

"What's that?" Black asked Loveall, who made no attempt to hide the offending piece of 'literature'.

"I think it's a porno mag. Mom gave it to me." Loveall replied. Black gave him a weird glance. "I asked her how gay men had sex together and she just handed me this." Loveall added, holding up the magazine.

"Wait is that… a gay magazine." Black asked, looking at the erotic pictures.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you what this was." Loveall inquired, holding up an object shaped like a certain male- exclusive organ. Black could feel his cheeks heat up so he grabbed the object from Loveall hands and hid it behind his back.

Loveall stared at him for a bit but soon he went back to the magazine and deal with Black's sly attempts to read over his shoulders.

After about the longest time off Loveall feeling the all to sensational feeling he said. "Black, if you want to look at it I'll let you see it when I'm done." Loveall said without moving.

Black quickly backed up. "I don't want to read it. Why would I want to read it?" Black asked, cheeks red.

Loveall looked at him almost glaringly and then went back to the magazine.

Black sat down on his bed and lay his head back and fell asleep. Little did he know that Loveall would place the magazine over his face when he was done with it. So when N. came up the stairs to talk to Black he was meet with a sleeping Black with a gay pornography magazine over his eyes, still open so it looked like he fell asleep reading it. This made N. want to give up on his resolve but Loveall walked in as N. was prepping to leave.

"Oh, hey." Loveall said walking in and realizing where the green haired fellow was staring. He was looking directly at Black… and with such a depressing look too. He couldn't possibly…?

The mood dampener, Hateall, walked in shortly after. He looked at Black and then at N., who he remember from Black's babbling, and recognized a dire situation. "Well, I guess he's gay… but not for you." He said turning to N., who followed his movement but somewhat slower. N. looked as though he was ready to cry but dashed out before anyone could see.

"Hateall!" Loveall exclaimed, after N. had left.

"Loveall!" Hateall mocked.

"Hateall, you need to tell Black what happened,… now." Loveall said, looking angry.

"Fine, fine." Hateall said, ushering Loveall out the room. "Hey, idiot. Wake up." Hateall said, as he snatched the magazine off of Black's face effectively waking him up.

"Hey, what's new?" Black asked groggily.

"Well, this green- haired guy came and saw you sleeping with this magazine on your face, he got sad, I said something, and he ran away looking like he was going to cry." Hateall replied, trying to keep as much as possible secret.

"Hateall!" Black yelled angrily, before he ran out of the house.

… time gap ?(about five minutes)…

Black knew exactly where N. had gone. He wasn't running anymore for he had a box and the box was very cumbersome and If he ran he would drop it. So he walked, walked for five minutes to Black's meadow. There was N. crying among the flowers. Black knew N. would come here. If N. was upset about not being loved by a boy named Black what better place to go to feel close to him than a place called Black's meadow? Black walked over to N. and dropped the box, making a lot of noise and getting N.'s attention.

"What do you want?" N. asked through his tears. Black opened the box and had to bend over inside of it because the object he was getting was so small. When he resurfaced he had one had behind his back. He approached N. and put the hand that was behind his back in front of N.

N. gazed at the object that was in Black's hand. He jumped up and hugged Black tightly and muttered I love you too's into his hair. "Thank you," N. finally said, before handing Black an object of his own. Both of them walked home together, hand in hand, and holding the object given to them by their partner in their other hand.

**Can you guess what the objects are? Yeah, I almost missed my deadline 10:49? Pm Valentine's Day afternoon? ?I wanted to get this up today and I did, so a pat on the back for me.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R! I'm still not done though. **

**Background on Stars: The day before Valentine's Day I was playing with staples and index cards, the single two things I love to play with at school. I then put them together in the way that it resembled a five point star and decided to make them for Valentine's Day. I now have a Star with hearts sitting on my bookshelf at home.**


	12. Ice Cream

**I haven't been feeling extremely well, so I ate some ice cream and it made me feel better and made me think… Please R&R, and above all enjoy! **

Black awoke to a comfortable warmth around his waist. He soon realized, after a little jump of surprise, that it was N. N.'s warmth felt nice so he snuggled further into the elder's grasps. N. shifted a little, and Black held his breath before telling himself that it was okay,… or was it?

"Good morning Black." N. muttered into Black's hair.

"N.,… can I ask you something?" Black whispered, almost to the point that N. did not hear him.

"Didn't have a choice there did I?" N., smiling, responded cheerfully, turning Black around to face him so that he could tell he was joking. N. did hear, however but paused, waiting for Black to ask the next inevitable question.

Black began to blush and N. could not tell if it was from the upcoming question or his response. "I…I… I love you…" Black whispered before covering his blushing face.

N. brought Black closer to himself before responding. "That isn't exactly a question, but I also love you."

Black smiled and hugged N. "So what does this mean?" Black asked, after N. got over the initial shock of the hug.

"I guess…, that we're together." N. answered, and when Black pulled back he was smiling with tears peeking at his eyes. "Don't cry. You should be happy…" N. added, wiping some of Black's tears.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy… You want to tell my mom?" Black asked, as N. eyes widened but he nodded anyway.

Black pushed N., forcing him out of the bed and climbed out after him. Black examined N., who was wearing some random shorts of his and a plain t-shirt. Then he looked at himself, with his black t-shirt, underwear, and his socks, oh how he loved his socks. His brother Loveall had given them to him for his birthday and he loved them, which was kind of ironic.

He put on some pants and walked N. down to the kitchen, where his mother would normally be.

"Hey mom- Where's mom?" Black asked after walking into the kitchen and noticing his mother was not there, just his two brothers Hateall and Loveall.

"She went out." Hateall replied bluntly not taking his eyes off the cube he was glaring at.

"Where to?" Black responded, glancing around just in case.

"You shouldn't end sentences with prepositions." Hateall replied, beginning to glare holes in Loveall, just begging him to say something.

"… So… Where did she go?" Black asked, correcting himself to please Hateall.

Hateall glared at him. "Do I look like I have built in GPS? How the hell would I know where she went?" Hateall asked rudely, raising his voice.

Black stood, staring blankly before N. entered the kitchen. "Black?" He asked snapping his new boyfriend from his trance.

"Oh, N. Hey, I was just talking To Loveall and Hateall here. They're my brothers." Black responded pointing at Loveall and Hateall respectively.

"I hate you." Hateall 'greeted', fiercely glaring just for N.

"I love you." Loveall 'greeted', giving his most flamboyant wave.

N. looked taken aback. "You guys are triplets?" N. asked.

"Fuck you." Hateall replied, storming from the house.

"…Yes, yes we are." Loveall responded after Hateall left.

"So what do you want to do today, N. or should I say boyfriend?"

"We could go exploring… or something… Ask Solosis!" N. replied throwing up his hands in defeat.

Solosis floated downstairs on cue. "Oh, I'm sorry Solosis! I forgot to wake you up!" Black said, running over to hug the hovering psychic type pokemon. "Come on N. let's get dressed." Black added, dashing upstairs and leaving a confused N. and Solosis.

A few minutes later Black and N. reemerged, both wearing their normal attire. Loveall sat staring at them before he remembered his question.

"Wait… before you guys leave… do you guys know where White is? I made something for her."

Black's going to fail at catching a pokemon!

"Sorry, Loveall we haven't. Or Ghetsis either for that matter." N. Replied.

"Oh, ok. Have fun!" Loveall called after the trio.

They said their good byes and dashed from the house, Black and N. holding hands and Solosis trying to get in his favorite spot so he could rest in the hood of Black's jacket. Black stepped into the grass and Solosis quickened its pace to catch up with him.

"Black? What are you doing?" N. asked, slightly surprised at his boyfriend's new interest in tall grass.

"Looking for a pokemon." Black replied, whispering. Solosis let out a cry of dislike. "Relax, Solosis. I'm not going to replace you, but you want another friend, don't you?" Solosis made a low bubbling noise.

Black glanced around before noticing a lone Patrat. "N.?" Black asked, grabbing the one in question attention. "Can you help me catch a pokemon?"

N. nodded slowly, realizing that Black had never practiced catching pokemon or have gotten a tutorial. Black still had the five poke balls that he had received for his birthday.

"Ok," N. started, trying to think of the best way to explain to Black how to go about catching a pokemon. "... You should weaken it first, so tell Solosis to use psywave..."

Black nodded and turned to Solosis, who was in-between him and the now on-looking Patrat. "Solosis use psywave!" Black called out gracefully. However, Solosis, still sleepy, did not pick up on Black's grace and let out the weakest psywave in the history of the move.

"Try again Solosis, but now use psychic!" Solosis used the much more powerful move. The Patrat suffered massive damage and began to teeter.

"Black! Now, throw a poke ball!" N. yelled to his new student in the art of catching pokemon.

Black reached in his pocket for one of the red and white balls and withdrew it. He pressed the button on the front and threw it, but his aim was a little of and it bounced of a tree and slammed into Black's forehead. N. stood in shock watching his knock-out boyfriend.

…Five hours later…

Black opened his eyes slowly as not to hurt himself and in doing so he shifted and felt the plushness of his bed. He looked around and noticed someone asleep in a chair. Black began to wonder what happened to him and remembered how he hit himself with the poke ball. Black's scalp began to itch so he reached up to scratch it and felt a hard, papery substance wrapped around his head, or everything above his ears.

Black pondered waking up the person in the chair and asking them about the thing on his head. He decided that it couldn't hurt, so he walked over and poked the person in the stomach and they jumped up.

"Oh… it's just you Black." N. replied to the poking.

"What happened to my head?" Black asked N.

"You hurt it earlier…"

"Oh, that's why my head feels like that." Black said, his head feeling increasingly heavy, causing it to tip to one side.

"Are you okay?" N. asked beginning to stand, but Black stopped him.

"It's okay, N. I'm fine." Black replied straightening his head. "I want some ice cream…" Black added, slowly and suggestively.

"Come on let's go." N. replied standing up, grabbing Black's hand, and dashing out the house.

…? Fifteen minutes later…

N. didn't feel like eating his ice cream anymore. Black had begun to lick his ice cream, which was distracting N. from his own. Black had started out with a spoon but dropped it and shortly after began licking the chilled confection. N. had quickly noticed the way Black was licking his ice cream, and though he didn't want to stare, settled for watching him out of his peripheral view.

N. opened his mouth to say something, but Black finished his ice cream, gobbled down the cone, turned to him and asked: "Are you going to eat that?" N. knew he wasn't so he handed it over.

Black hadn't even gotten three licks in when he noticed that one of his shoes were untied. He held out the ice cream cone. "Can you hold this?" N. took it from him and Black started to tie his shoe.

N. really didn't have a problem holding the ice cream, but it was _melting_. N could feel it dripping and then he confirmed it with his eyes. Black had noticed that it was melting too, and when he went to get his ice cream back, he licked the ice cream off N.'s fingers.

N. now had a hard-on, so he pulled his shirt down in shame, so passing travelers wouldn't notice. Black knew he had one too, but pretended not to notice but to also lick his ice cream so he flicked his tongue with each lick.

It was now plainly obvious that N. was watching Black eat the ice cream. N. tried to break Black's licking spree with a conversation.

"So… What's your favorite type of ice cream?" N. asked, looking somewhat desperate. Black pointed to the cone but didn't stop licking.

"Vanilla…What's your favorite thing about it?" N. expected this one to get an oral answer. Black just stuck his finger in the ice cream and withdrew it, making a hole.

"Texture?" N. asked, and Black nodded.

They were almost home now and Black was walking agonizingly slow.

N. stopped talking because he had nothing to say and just watched Black lick his ice cream. "Black," N. started. Black turned to him. "Why are you doing this?"

Black just shrugged and ran towards the house.

"Hey, don't just run away from me!" N. yelled, running after him. Black didn't stop until he made it to his bedroom. "Why did you run all the way-

Black broke N. off with a kiss. "That's why, silly."

N. paused. "Should we really…? Your head is already hurt…" N. started.

"What does playing B.I.C. have to do with my head hurting?" Black asked.

"Oh… nothing." N. replied slowly.

"So, you want to play?" Black asked.

"No thanks." N. relied laying himself out on the bed.

Black walked over to the bed, sensing N.'s disappointment. He sat down, making the bed creak slightly.

"That's not what you thought I mean, was it?" Black asked, walking his hand playfully across N.'s stomach. N. shook his head. "We could still do what you wanted to do; I just need you to tell me what it is." Black said, seductively.

"I want you to…," N. started, cheeks getting red. "Lick me like you did the ice cream..."

**This chapter... Ice cream is a remedy for me and i eat it all the time thus this chapter. I love the stuff and vanlla is my favorite flavor. I was sad while writing this so I left on a cliffhanger and because I didn't feel like writing a lemon also. Oh, and I had a nightmare today. It was horrible! I thought I would cry… the worst part was that it seemed so real… not like the nightmares people normally have. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed. Also not the name change! **


	13. Traps

**Hooray! I have a topic for four chapters ( or more)! And all because I forgot to explain something in equation… You'll soon understand. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Black had been up for about an hour now, looking for Loveall. He had gone missing recently and Black knew no one else would look for him.

He had searched all over the house and had found no trace of him. Loveall normally left notes but there were none. Black wasn't so sure if Loveall was playing or he had just downright disappeared, so he decided to ask N., who was still sleeping upstairs.

"N.?" Black asked to draw his friend from his slumber. N. stirred and sat up, looking groggily at Black. "Do you have any idea where Loveall could have gone?" N. shook his head and began to cover himself up with his blanket when Black placed a hand on N.'s shoulder and asked in a sweet voice: "Can you help me look?" N. sighed and got out of bed.

…Five minutes later…

Five minutes of searching a still no sign of Loveall.

"Maybe we should go ask White or Ghetsis? They might know where he is." I suggested.

N. nodded. "Ghetsis is probably in Nacrene city." He sighed again. "When do we leave?" He asked, head drooped.

"Now." I replied, walking out the door.

…Nuvema Nacrene…

The walk to Nacrene took an exasperatingly long time in N.'s opinion, but he didn't voice it. Instead he listened to Black go on about how he hoped Loveall was with White. N. hoped so too, for the sake of Black, and now that he thought of it they probably should have brought Solosis along.

"He could use his powers to find Loveall…" N. spoke aloud but Black did not hear him.

Black stopped in front of what looked like a dance studio. It had a large clear pane of glass in the front and you could see the dance floor. Black pushed open the door and he was greeted by Ghetsis, who spent most of his time here. N. followed Black inside and was also greeted.

"So what brings you two here?" Ghetsis asked nonchalantly.

"We're looking for Loveall." Black replied. "Do you know where he is? Or White, for that matter?"

"She's in there." Ghetsis said pointing to a closet and not really answering the question.

N. and Black walked over and were shortly followed by Ghetsis. N., sensing that this was a trap, decided to open the closet himself.

"There's no one in here…" He said, before he was kicked inside by Ghetsis. Ghetsis quickly locked the door and turned to Black.

"Nothing to it." He said aloud.

"Hey let me out! W-what's this- oh, hello Loveall… How long have you been in here?"

"Shut up you!" Ghetsis yelled through the door.

"Hey Ghetsis… You want to let him out?" Black asked, trying to show he wasn't scared of Ghetsis.

"Want to shut the fuck up for once?" Ghetsis pulled out a bag of cookies. "If you do I'll give you a cookie."

Black, who had a big place in his heart for cookies, began to jump for the bag. Ghetsis tossed the bag and it landed inside of a box, and Black dived on it. Ghetsis, who was laughing his ass off, locked Black inside the box.

"Oh goodie, you got them Ghetsis!" White, who had been hiding, praised.

White jumped down from her hiding spot and loaded the Box containing Black onto a wagon and she began walking out.

…Nside the closet…

"Ghetsis! Let me out!" N. yelled, which was really hard with Loveall pressing his elbow into N.'s rib.

"So you want to come _out of the closet?" _Ghetsis asked, silkily.

"Yes! I do!" N. wailed.

"What about you Loveall?" Ghetsis asked.

"I want to come out the closet with N.!" Loveall yelled giggling.

Ghetsis opened the closet and N. punched him in the face. "That's what you get, asshole. Now where did they go?"

"To the river!" Ghetsis cried out weakly.

N. quickly ran after them.

…Time gap…

When N. caught up to White she was already placing the box in the water.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened White.

White just smiled and pushed the box off and It began to float down the river, at which point I tackled White. She pushed me off of her and I punched her in the face, and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"I'll be back." I muttered before heading after the box. It was floating a little fast so I ran ahead of it and waded into the water, but when I tried to grab it it hit a rapid and floated out of my reach.

I waded back out and ran to the end of the river. Which I noticed was actually a waterfall but with a small bit of mud holding the water back. This was my last chance or I would lose Black forever. I jumped on top of the box but my weight was not enough to stop it. It continued to float over to the edge. It touched the mud and the dam broke and I was forced to leave the box or go falling off a waterfall. N. let out a tear as the box tumbled over the waterfall.


End file.
